Alternative System and More Idiots
by 0time
Summary: Many years has gone by since ESB has been started by Fumizuki Academy and people we once know already graduated. Now, the ESB has become rather popular among schools and the system was implemented into the schools. Of course, new story cannot happen if no new students entered Fumizuki Academy. So let us start our story in one of the days in April, in the opening ceremony...


Early in April, when the cherry blossoms were already in full bloom and their pink pedals fell at each passing second.

On one of such days was the opening ceremony of Fumizuki Academy.

Here I am, inside the assembly hall, sitting with the other 2nd years as we wait until this unnecessarily long gathering ends.

A voice came from the speakers surrounding the hall.

[Let us welcome our first year representative, Ijuuin Mitsuki-san!]

The sound of claps filled the hall.

I, too, went along with the claps even though I spaced out in all the previous speeches made by our Principle.

Responding to the applause, a female student stood up from the 1st years side.

She has a slender body.

Her long black hair flowed smoothly as she walked up the stage in a dignified manner.

Along with that extremely cute face of hers, I would have tagged her as perfect in my book.

Unfortunately, not only was she short but her breast size was absolutely out of my strike zone.

That's right!

Just like the class she will be in after her placement test, and of course, to be standing up there to represent the rest of the first years.

Ijuuin Mitsuki, the 1st year representative, was an A on both sides.

Wait, I think I'm wrong about this. Her boobs far exceeds even her class number!

An AA...? Or maybe... even AAA?! As if these sizes even exist!

Oi, oi. Just what am I thinking in the midst of a serious speech by my cute Kouhai?

I need to clear my mind out of these dirty thoughts-

[This concludes the speech by Ijuuin Mitsuki-san!]

Oh, how nice, I missed all of her speech.

I did not even get to hear her voice.

[Please, another round applause!]

The claps from the students and the teaching staffs filled the hall once again.

I could only clap and smile wryly as my eyes follow the female student down the stage and back to her seat.

I do feel disappointed to not at least hear how she sound. Given that it will be my last chance to even see her.

There was no way I will be able to get anywhere near such a person.

'Why?' I asked myself.

That's because we are from a totally different class.

I'm not only referring to her being a Class A of 1st year but I'm also referring to her being a member of an Ijuuin family.

The Ijuuin family whose rich and name were well-known throughout Japan, and even the world!

They own a large corporation carrying the same name with many industries and businesses serving under them.

And Ijuuin Mitsuki was an Ojou-sama of that Ijuuin!

Compare to the Ojou-sama, I am just an average boy and with a grade that got me into Class...

* * *

"Tsugasa Tarou."

"I'm here."

"Smith, Jordan."

" **Yes**."

"And next is..."

During homeroom, my HR teacher was taking roll-call.

This new HR teacher, who just graduated from university, was assigned to the class I'm in.

The 2-D Classroom.

Even though there was a change from the 1-D to 2-D but there was no change besides that!

The special feature of a D-grade classroom was being equipped with average facilities like of any average classroom in any average school.

Just like the classroom I used in the previous year, this classroom was exactly the same as the 1-D classroom!

How convenient!

There may be a lot to complain but, at the same time, there weren't much to complain.

I mean, look, the students of this class was the same as last year so it was easy to sort out where we have to sit.

We don't have to go through the troublesome process of drawing numbered papers out of a box again.

So, like last year, I was seated at the back of the classroom next to the window.

That's right, it was a perfect seat for a main character of a story like myself.

"Dakumun Yoru."

" **Here**."

When the name was called - I stood up, straightened my back and held my chin high.

"Ah, there is no need for you to be so formal." My HR teacher said politely. "Just respond to me when I call your name like your classmates."

"Sorry, Sensei." I apologized in the manner matching my HR teacher's. "But I'm not the one with such a Chuuni-like name."

"Eh, you are not Dakumun Yoru?" My HR teacher made a troubled look. "Then why did you stand up?"

"Is it fine? Do you really want to know?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Of course the teacher has to know the reason why I suddenly stood up in class, it's part of their job as a teacher.

I, as a student, am also obligated to tell my HR teacher the reason for my sudden action but just this time I really don't want to answer my HR teacher.

'I need to take a piss so let me go to the toilet' was something I absolutely cannot say at the moment.

That's because I don't want to trouble my HR teacher.

Look, my HR teacher looked troubled enough just from me standing up.

I don't really want to know what face my HR teacher would make if I was honest about wanting to go the toilet.

Also, it was my first day as a 2nd year so I don't want to look uncool in front of my classmates and, of course, my cute Kouhai's if words do go out of the classroom.

That's why I need to say something clever and, at the same time, achieve my real objective.

"Very well. If you really want to know then I shall enlighten you." I closed my eyes and smirked as I brushed my bangs upwards. I imagined sparkles appeared by my bangs. "There's an urgent business I need to attend to which requires me to leave the classroom."

"Urgent... business?"

"That's correct." I am happy this teacher of mine catch on things fast. Maybe I can push this step a little faster. "It's a biological reaction us, boys in puberty, build up quickly everyday and I need to unleash it in private."

"W-wait, you mean now you need to... EH?! And everyday?!"

"Especially in the morning, it's the first thing I do when I wake up."

"E-even every morning?!"

"Of course!" I responded with a fresh smile filled with sparkles and held my thumb up.

I am totally satisfied with the words I chose to cover up my direct intention to take a piss in the toilet and I am confident my HR teacher will understand the true meaning behind my words.

Though, I don't know why my HR teacher seemed even more troubled now but that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"I see, you are boy in puberty after-all." My HR teacher came to an understanding and began nodding. "Excuse me, I have a question for you."

"If it's about my for the roll-call then," I brushed my bang backwards and smiled to reveal my perfect teeth, "Just tick off the name, Natsume Ryouta."

That's right, this was my coolest pose that-

"No, I am not asking for your name."

"Ugh!"

-was shot down instantly.

Paying no attention to my painful feeling, my HR teacher continued:

"What I wanted to ask has nothing to do with me as a teacher but..." A faint red colour was formed across my HR teacher's cheeks. "It's more to do with my curiosity."

W-Wait! Why are you blushing? Just what kind of question are you going to ask?!

A perverted question? Is it a perverted question? Is my HR teacher going to ask me how often I masturbate?

Heh, sorry about this Sensei. There's no way I will tell you that.

Especially in front of the whole class.

So come at me! Whatever you ask me, I will not be honest at all!

"Just a moment ago you mentioned the s-s-sudden urge..." My HR teacher said. "Do you mind telling me when it started building up?"

No, what kind of question was that? It was totally unexpected!

I mean who asks another person when their bladder started building up?!

Also, I noticed my classmates tried to inch closer to me from their seat... Wait, they also wanted to know?!

How does the whole class have the same weird fetish at the same time? Why did I not know that? Was there a conspiracy against me?

Furthermore, Class 2-D only has 2 girls so the fact that my fellow boy classmates wanted to know when I need to piss really disgusts me.

Anyway, it's not like there's anything to hide when my pee started building up. I mean we are all guys, except those two girls.

Let's see, the cause for the build up... must be from this morning when I drank too much coffee.

As for when I started to feel the effect... I can't remember the exact time but I'm sure it's easier for them to know by naming big incidents.

Alright, let's go with that.

"The sudden build up was when..." I said casually. "Ijuuin Mitsuki went up the stand for the 1st year speech."

"Heh, so it's Ijuuin Mitsuki!"

I wonder why my reply resulted in my HR teacher making a surprised yet joyful face.

But what I really don't get was...

""""WWWAAAAAAHHHOOOOOO!""""

My class suddenly cheered in loud voice.

"Ryouta, I did not think you were this type of person."

"That's right. To admit something like this in front of the whole class..."

"Natsume, you are our Hero!"

""Ryouta!"" ""Ryouta!"" """Natsume!""" ""Ryouta!"" ""Ryouta!""

I don't really get what's going on but I think I can take this as a cue to walk out of the classroom.

The guys lined up on both sides of the door, leaving a lane for me to walk through it as if they were happily sending me off.

Of course I did not forget to give them a handshake as I walked on. Though, I wonder why the guys on my right avoided my hand.

But that does not matter as I was being treated like a celebrity of the class. I am fully content with my life as of now.

Now, I am out of the classroom, the door behind was shut and the cheering died down completely.

I'm kind of disappointed that happy moment did not last long.

Well, that does not matter anymore because I was able to leave the class without causing too much trouble.

As I took the first step towards to toilet, I heard from my classroom:

"Alright, let's continue the roll-call." My HR teacher said. "We were on... Ah, Dakumun Yoru."

"So I have finally been called upon." A girl replied.

"Er..." My HR teacher sounds troubled. "I-Is this really your name?"

"Certainly!" The girl declared in a loud voice. "My family name was blessed by the **Ancients** and my name was giving by my **Makers**! You are welcome to call me **'DarkMoon Night'**!"

"E-EHH?"

Sensei, I understand how you feel.

That girl was born under two Chuunibyou parents so the only possible result was an extremely Chuunibyou child with double the Chuuni in her name.

I wished my HR teacher good luck and went off to my destination.

* * *

"Troublesome..." I sighed as I walked out of the toilet.

Currently, I am by the toilet at the end of the old building.

My class was located at the opposite end of the new building.

Because the toilet in the new building was out of order, I had no choice but to walk all the way here just to piss.

Indeed going to the old building was troublesome but that was not what made me sigh.

What made me sigh was the sight that entered my eyes the moment I stepped out of the toilet.

There was a short figure in the corridor, not too far from me.

The short figure was a black-haired girl.

It definitely seemed weird for a student to be in the corridor at this time.

It seemed even weirder when the said student kept circling around while inconsistently took peeks into the classroom through the window.

The weirdest thing about this was the said student happened to be the 1st year representative, Ijuuin Mitsuki, and the class she peeped on happened to be the worst class of my year.

Clearly, the top student of Class 1-A was interested in Class 2-F.

There was no need to ask why because my mind immediately came up with a conclusion:

At most a year ago, when our Heroine was still just a middle-schooler, Ijuuin Mitsuki was very troubled by something.

Then, a knight in shining armor came to her rescue and solved whatever was troubling our Ijuuin Mitsuki.

That was when Ijuuin Mitsuki fell in love with that special person but that person left the scene without giving his name.

Through some clues, Ijuuin Mitsuki chased after that person and enrolled into this school.

Now, our Heroine finally got to stand in front of that person's class but she was not brave enough to enter.

See, how was my conclusion?

I don't wish to brag but this conclusion came up from my long experiences with romance genre games, light novel, manga and anime.

There's no way I would get that wrong!

Anyway, since I'm just your average student in the average class so this has nothing to do with me.

I don't like to trouble people and I also don't like to cause trouble for myself.

This case seemed very troublesome if I get involved.

Therefore, as an outsider, I should avoid making contact with her and leave quie-

"Yo, Young Lady. Need any assistance?"

...I hate myself...

"Huh?" Ijuuin Mitsuki looked at me with a puzzled face.

Isn't it! That's a normal reaction when a total stranger speaks to you all of a sudden!

Argh, I hate my own body for moving itself to trouble!

I wonder how I should get myself out of this... Wait, wouldn't I look uncool if I just leave my cute Kouhai like this?

 _'Look, it's the Senpai who walks away from people who needs help.'_

 _'Don't make any contact with him! You will infected by his 'UNCOOL' aura!'_

 _'Eek! That's certainly the only thing I don't want in my high school life!'_

I certainly cannot allow those rumors to go around my cute Kouhai's!

"I see you are in trouble, Young Lady." I bowed and extend my hand to offer my help. "So I would liked to assist you."

I smiled.

I made sure I have made a beautiful smile that will attract any girl who witnessed this.

Therefore, Ijuuin Mitsuki will be entranced b-

"Ew... Ah, sorry, I think I am fine on my own."

But I don't think I am fine anymore!

For an instant, I saw Ijuuin Mitsuki made a disgusted face. Though she may have apologized and quickly fix her face to the one I saw when she delivered her speech in the opening ceremony.

This hurts both my feeling and pride as a Senpai!

I cannot leave it just like this, I definitely need to change the way she sees me!

"Don't worry, don't worry." I said while trying to look as calm as possible. "I know what you are here for."

"Huh?!"

My words surprised Ijuuin Mitsuki. Though, from her eyes, I do see she was doubtful of my words.

It can't be helped. I guess it's time to reveal my perfect deduction.

"There is only one reason for a first year like you to come to our floor at this time," I lift my index finger as I speak. "And you are here to find the Senpai you fell in love at first sight."

"H-How did you k- AH!" Ijuuin Mitsuki quickly covered her mouth when she noticed her slip.

Hah, looks like I was spot on!

For some reason I feel something strange in my heart when I see Ijuuin Mitsuki's blushing face.

What was this feeling?

Was it satisfaction from getting my deduction right...? Or was it just from looking at my cute Kouhai's reaction?

I really don't know.

But what I do know was this feeling actually made the ends of my lips rise.

"I am your Senpai!" I laughed. "Kukuku, it's pointless to hide from me!"

Ah, this is bad. I actually can't stop laughing.

It's rude to move my eyes away from her before she replies but I just can't stop laughing!

I covered my mouth to hide my smile... and waited...

"..." Ijuuin Mitsuki was silent.

She does not seemed to have recovered from the shock earlier.

"..." I also went silent.

If she does not respond to my cool line, then I don't know what to do next.

The awkward silence froze my body, my smile felt stiff.

I continued to watch her until, finally, a change occurred.

"Uu..." Ijuuin Mitsuki's face became redder as time goes by. "I... understand..."

"A...Ah? You understand what I wanted to do?" I broke out of my frozen state when she broke the silence. I guess I can do all the 'Cool Senpai' acting. "Then you know what to do, kukuku..."

"?!"

Ijuuin Mitsuki was surprised and stared at me with widened eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard!

Then she cast her eyes down as if she has given up on responding, some tears were formed at the corners of her eyes.

She reached the top of her shirt, took off her tie and, slowly, undid her butto-

"oi, oI, OI! STAHP! The heck are you undressing for?!" I quickly grabbed her hands.

"H-Huh?"

"No, why do you looked confused? I'm the one who does not understand your action at all! Just what were you doing?"

"But..." She tilted her head. "Didn't you tell me to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You said 'You know what to do...'." She cast her eyes away and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Isn't this what you mean? When you evil delinquent finds out about an innocent girl's little secret this is what you want, right?" She slowly rolled her eyes to me. "You wanted to do *this* and *that* to my-"

"JUST HOW DID YOU GET TO THAT KIND OF CONCLUSION?!"

I was shocked.

I was so shocked to know how this cute Kouhai of mine sees me... And wait, did she just mentioned 'Evil Delinquent'?

I quickly looked to the left at the window of the Cultural Activity room to see my reflection.

Even though the window was transparent but I could still see the smile on my face.

...

Man, my smiling face does look scary. I guess I'm the one at fault for such cute Kouhai of mine to think of me that way.

I guess I shall apologize to her and explain to her what I really mean.

But before I could open my mouth, Ijuuin Mitsuki spoke first:

"Oh, I thought boys your age will only think about tearing apart their cute Kouhai's clothes and have their way with the innocent girls." She smiled. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"..."

I apologize... the fault definitely lies with her. Something must be wrong in her head.

Is this girl really... okay?

Sigh, I guess I should just be straight forward with what I need from my cut-... Kouhai in order to help her.

"What I needed you to do is to tell me the name of your beloved Senpai." I raised my index finger. "Even though I may be in D-class but I do know the people in F-class."

"Oh, is that what you mean!"

"What else could I have meant with my words?" I sighed once again. "Then, what is your Senpai's name?"

"Na-me~?" Ijuuin Mitsuki tilted her head. "I don't know."

"I see, so it is this pattern."

I'm was not too shocked to hear that because I already made the perfect deduction for this clique moment.

Not knowing the name of the Senpai was not a problem, I have a way around it.

"Not knowing your Senpai's name is not a big deal. It's his fault for not telling you his name." I folded my arms and nodded. I was angry on her behalf. "We will just head in, identify your Senpai and scold him for not giving you his name."

"I... don't really know how he looks..."

"..."

What?

"We will just head in, identify you-"

"Wait, why are you repeating yourself? I said already that I don't know how he looks. Which part of it don't you understand?"

"That whole part! Just how did you fell in love with someone you don't even know his name and his look? Does he even exist?!"

"I-i-i-in lOVe?!" She sounds panicked. "Wh-wh-wha-What do you even mean? Of course something like lo-love is not involved in this matter! I only came here just to thank him for helping me some time ago. Um, that's right!" She tightened her hands and nodded in confirmation. "I just wanted to thank him personally!"

"Ooooooh~"

My doubt was totally apparent in my monotonous voice

"W-What?! Do you have something against what I just said?" Ijuuin Mitsuki looked at me angrily. "And also, do you know how rude you were to doubt the existence of that person? I have seen him with both my eyes and I know he is definitely in this class this year!"

"..." I was speechless.

I was not able to respond to this Kouhai immediately after seeing how serious she was about her beloved Senpai.

So she was already this deep into it... she couldn't even differentiate between reality and 2D Otome games... I'm gonna cry for her...

Joking aside, I am suppose to be the cool Senpai who can see through everything about his Kouhai's. Looking into her brown eyes I don't see any signs of doubt.

Ijuuin Mitsuki was not lying about the Senpai that existed... which she loved.

Though, I really don't know how she was so sure about that Senpai being in 2-F this year, even though she does not know how he looks and what his name was... maybe it's the power of lover.

Looking back into her eyes, I saw the strong determination, and love, for this Senpai.

Sigh, having seen this Kouhai working so hard just for love makes me want to help her.

"Very well, then, let's just go inside the class." I said as I walked to the sliding door.

That's right, I'm not a 'Cool Senpai' if I can't even help this Kouhai out.

"It's fine if you can't remember what he looks like." I grabbed the handle. "I'm sure you will recognize him once you see him."

"Wait!" This Kouhai stopped me before I pulled the door. "Isn't this the F class? Are you-"

"I said already, didn't I? I know the people in F class." I quickly interrupted her just before she stated her concern. I gave her a smile to let her know this Senpai will solve her problem, and pulled the sliding. "Just leave it to your Senpai."

"A-aah..." Seemed like a cat suddenly caught her tongue, this Kouhai stared at me with a surprised look.

Hahaha! Ain't I cool? Ending the conversation with a smile and my punchline definitely seemed cool!

Don't fall for me! ...Alright, let's get back to business.

The door to class 2-F was opened when I delivered my punchline.

Just as I turned to enter the classroom, a thought suddenly struck me.

I know the people in 2-F and I know how they behave.

From thinking through the list of people in 2-F, I don't see any of them would make the top student of 1st year fall in love.

Oh, now I remembered. There's actually someone else who seemed different from the Bakas of 2-F and that person is...

"Ah, it's Iro- Nishimura-Sensei." I saw a big, scary-looking man in front of me.

"Good morning, Natsume." Nishimura-Sensei greeted me with a gentle voice. "What brings you here to my classroom during homeroom?"

"I just came to this building to use the toilet." I said calmly. "The toilet in the new building was out of order."

"Okay, I see." He closed his eyes, folded his arms and nodded. "Then please tell me..." his eyes suddenly opened, "WhY wErE yOu MaKiNg A rUcKuS oUtSiDe My ClAsSrOoM? AND WHY DID YOU OPENED THIS DOO-"

I quickly shut the door...


End file.
